


The Scene

by The_Anonymous_Shadow



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consent, Heavy on the role play, M/M, Romance, a little dark, role play, scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anonymous_Shadow/pseuds/The_Anonymous_Shadow
Summary: It started off as a request, the ground rules were set and then you became the thing I needed.





	The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a BDSM fanfiction if you didn't catch that in the tags. There are no trigger warnings as every thing is consensual I assure you. This story also contains heavy role play. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> *Please be sure to read it all the way through to the end. Just keep in mind it is all consensual and that this story is HEAVY ROLE PLAYING*
> 
> *This is a work of complete Fiction*

The Scene

 

Unlocking the door and walking into his room always brings back bad memories at first. Recollections of him fighting me, pushing me and screaming. Fear and panic shining in his bright blue eyes that once looked upon me with trust and happiness. The door shuts heavily behind me and my eyes land on his figure, curled up against the wall sitting on a lush ottoman over flowing with pillows and soft blankets. 

His face is turned away from me and for a moment I simply watch him. His hair is like it used to be, long and down, hanging along his jaw and lower to the back of his neck. He is clean shaven just like I want him to be. He’s wearing the dark blue silk shirt I favor, it hangs open at the front displaying his smooth pale skin, his chest covered with dark hair. I’m proud of him for being so obliging. He’s wearing simple black boxers that show off his long pale legs, covered with the same dark hair that covers his toned arms. 

My fist clench and unclench as I imagine what I’m going to do to him. My fingers slip through my long curly hair as I run them through it trying to calm myself. I smooth my beard down next before slipping off my own shirt leaving my pants on. I make my way over to him, passing by the large bookcase, desk and TV, I then pass by the king-sized bed equipped with large wooden headboard and matching footboard, intricately carved and ornate, it too has an overflowing number of pillows and lush blankets because I know he gets cold easily, especially in this basement. 

Once I’m almost to him he finally turns his head, his gaze traveling up my body and stopping at my neck. He’s done as I expect, keeping his gaze below mine and keeping his large framed glasses in place. I reach forwards with my hand and cup his chin, bringing his gaze further up to meet with mine. 

His blue eyes are as beautiful as ever, but they hold only a flicker of emotion before going dull and lifeless. I kiss him regardless and feel elation as he kisses me back. Pulling away I grasp for his hand and drag him up off the ottoman. I tug on his hand, jerking him to the bed. He disrobes first, slipping the shirt off his broad shoulders and boxers sliding down over his ass. He sits down and scoots to the middle of the bed just as I expect him to do. He lays himself down, pillow behind his head and waits for me. I come around the side of the bed and gently remove his glasses, like I have done before, time after time. 

I take them and fold them up, placing them on the night stand near the bed. Opening the top drawer, I take out the blind fold and lengths of silk cloth, all black and shiny. I dare to look once more at his eyes, the eyes that say the things he no longer has the strength to, the things he no longer wants to say. The eyes flash with fear, fade to contempt then dull to nothingness. My chest aches with the feelings of regret and self-hate but it’s been too long and gone too far to stop this now. 

He understands how much I need this, how much I need him. He still loves me, if he didn’t he would have been able to get out a long time ago and I would have willingly let him. I kiss him once more on the mouth before I place the blind fold over his eyes, just before his eyes become hidden I catch the smallest quirk of his mouth, almost as if he’s reassuring me that’s its ok. 

I shake my head and tie the fold behind his head as he obediently lifts his head up, familiar with the action after having completed it so many times. He then lifts his arms up and above his head, wrists crossed. I take the remaining length of black silk and tie his wrists together, thumbing over the sensitive flesh of his wrist, where his blue veins lance out like lightening. The gasp he emits is faint but I hear it and it lights me skin on fire. I tear off my pants quickly and then I am as exposed as he is. I slide my hands down his body, from his prominent collar bones down the center of his chest and to his soft but slim belly. 

Having not seen him for a few days I’m eager to feel him beneath me and feel myself inside of him. I grasp his member pleased that he’s already firming quickly in my hand. I stroke him a few times, loving how he wiggles his hips and squirms slightly, his pretty mouth parting in a silent moan. I release him after a moment and grab the bottle of lubricant from the night stand. I kneel onto the bed and he lifts his legs up, making room for me to settle in-between his spread thighs. Before getting any lube out I press a finger on his entrance, feeling it immediately pliant, sucking my finger in. I wiggle it around and feel it’s already quite wet inside. Curious I remove my finger and go back in with two, they slip in easily and I groan at the sight of my fingers two knuckles deep inside my dearest love. 

Glancing up at his face I see his mouth hanging open, chest heaving slightly with deep breaths. His brow is crinkled and his head turns to one side then the other. We don’t normally speak much anymore, I’m afraid of speaking to him. Afraid if he speaks back he will tell me this must stop, that he wants me to stop, that he hates me. But I need to know, it’s been days and he’s like this already, “Link, did you miss me this much?” I shove my digits in a fraction deeper, feeling the rings of muscle tight around the bones of my fingers. 

He arches gracefully, body so pale. Slender and yet masculine. He relaxes after a beat he whispers, “….missed you….so much…..” He bites his lip and he clenches down on my fingers, a loud growl rumbles in my chest at the action and his words. He doesn’t hate me then, he wants this too. I make sure he has everything he needs, I take care of him, I love him. He’s everything to me and I cannot live with out him. 

I retract my fingers gently and he shudders at the lost. I waste no time in slicking my own hard member up with a generous amount of lube. I would never hurt him, not him, not this man who is my world. I grasp his thigh in one hand and gently push him up and back. He’s familiar with it so he bends and shifts until his rear is pointed towards me, hips up in the air. I keep a firm grip on his thigh and hoist one leg along my shoulder. I guide myself onto and then into him, holding him steady with my other hand firmly on his thin waist.

His head and neck arch back into the large pillows as I slide all the way in, balls resting against his cheeks. I never hold back how good he makes me feel, he’s so tight and warm and so him that groans and rumbles constantly pour forth from me. 

Once he’s had a moment to rest and adjust he wiggles his hips and I move. Slowly at first, then setting up the pace I know we both need. Pounding into him and holding his leg tightly to me. His voice then is like an angels, high and clear. He cries out and writhes, moaning my name over and over again. I reply in kind, growling in pleasure and groaning his name on every thrust into his sweet perfect body. 

My hand slips from his hip and takes his hard, flushed, leaking member stroking him roughly in time with my thrusts. As soon as my hand is on him he’s calling out to me even more desperately then before, telling me how much he loves me, how perfectly I fill him. 

Once he’s pulsing in my hand, cum shooting out over his pale chest and neck I thrust deeply and roughly a few more times until I cum. Shouting out his name, filling him up with me, telling him how much I love him, how much he means to me. Once I’m finally sated, left panting heavily and covered in sweat I gently lower his thigh and remove his blind fold and wrist restraints. 

His eyes now are glistening. He’s looking up at me like the first time we laid eyes on each other. Full of love and wonder. Suddenly his face is wet, I’m confused until I realize it’s me, I’m crying, my tears dripping onto his perfect face. He looks sympathetic, reaching up, his fingers slide through my beard and up to my cheek bones, wiping at my tears. His other hand claps on the back of my neck and pulls me down to him. 

I weep heavily into the crook of his neck as he coos at me, shushing me and rocking me slightly in our splayed position on the large bed. After a few minutes, I finally look up at him again as he gently lays me down next to him. He reaches over me and snatches up his glasses placing them on his face with practiced ease. 

He looks down at me as he hovers over me, petting my hair back, “You did so good Rhett, really.” He leans down and kisses me deeply and I eagerly kiss back, happy I did a good job for him. He pulls away and gets up from the bed padding over to the bathroom and slipping inside for a moment, the door is ajar and I see the light inside flick on through the cracks. The water turns on for a few minutes and he finally reemerges. It felt like ages, so I stretch my arms out wide and he giggles, climbing back onto the bed and into my arms, laying down on top of me and snuggling in. 

He murmurs into my chest, “Thank you so much for doing this again Rhett, I know it can be intense but I loved every second of it. You really are so good at this, showing dominance and putting the scene in place just like I need every time.” 

He looks back up at me and I smile down at him, “I’m glad Bo, it’s just intense, the emotions. I get into my ‘role’ a little too well sometimes.” I chuckle at him, a small grin pulling at my lips. 

He kisses me on the cheek, “I know and I feel bad every time it gets to you like this. I promise next time we can do whatever you want, however you wanna do it.” Link sits up a little so he can look at me without straining his neck, “Let’s go out on a date day tomorrow! It’ll be great, just you and me. We can go camping, write some songs or something!” 

I smile genuinely at him, “That sounds amazing babe, ya let’s do that. We still have a few days of vacation left so let’s use them up before it’s back to the office with us.” I pull him back down to me and kiss him greedily on the lips. 

He takes his glasses back off and sets them on our night stand next to our wedding photo and few of our other family photos together with our dogs and friends. He hops out of bed for a second and flicks the light off, turning the air on while he’s up so I don’t sweat to death in our bed. 

He snuggles in to the crook of my arm and splays a leg over top my own whispering, “Good night Bo, I love you.” 

I chuckle at how sweet he is, I turn my head and kiss the top of his head, “Good night, I love you too Link.” 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments, I appreciate it.  
> *Full disclosure if this looks familiar, its because it is. This was on another account of mine and I had removed it. I have decided to place it here as this is what this account is designed for.*  
> -K


End file.
